Thriller Parody
by Q's True Form
Summary: The cold wind blows through Michael's hair as he and his girlfriend Chloe drive down Thriller lane. They were listening to some music when the engine coughs and chokes up. "We must be outta gas" Michael exclaims trying not to slam his hand in the wheel. They get out when the winds start to pick up. Chloe's dress is flapping in the wind like a flag on a gusty wind. Please Enjoy


Hey guys here is a little something I wrote. It is a Spoof/Parody of Michael Jackson's song Thriller. A quick shoutout to _**Retro Mania**_ for giving me his thoughts on how this should turn out. Hope you enjoy.

I do not own _Thriller_ or any of the songs that _Michael Jackson_ has produced. I hope you enjoy

The cold wind blows through Michael's hair as he and his girlfriend Chloe drive down Thriller lane. They were listening to some music when the engine coughs and chokes up.

"We must be outta gas" Michael exclaims trying not to slam his hand in the wheel. They get out when the winds start to pick up. Chloe's dress is flapping in the wind like a flag on a gusty wind. Michael, trying not to blush, walks over to the hood and lifts it up. All seems to be in working order, but the oil pressure is low. After he checks the oil he goes back into the car and checks the fuel gauge.

"She's empty, what do you suppose we do? Chloe?"

No response. He gets up fearing she had been hurt. Chloe was on the side of the road gazing at the clouds. "Michael" she calls. " Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing we broke down. It's a beautiful night, we have the camper. Why don't we spend the night?"

"I didn't think of that, I could really use a break from reality and I was thinking, we have been together for 2 years now. Chloe." He gets down on one knee " will you marry me?"

Chloe just stands there stunned. " Yes" she stuttered.

They embraced each other in a hug when Michael broke it. " we should really get the camper ready it looks like it's going to rain." Michael knew he had to get out of the moonlight.

"Before we start I have to tell you something, I'm not like other guys."

"It's ok Michael, I've dated plenty of men. But none like you, I'll be fine."

"No you don't understand, when the moon is at its strongest I'm not myself"

/Thriller- (Michael Jackson) begins playing in the background/

Michael begins to shudder and asks Chloe to lock herself in the camper.

 _It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking_

 _In the dark_

 _Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops_

 _Your heart_

 _You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before_

 _You make it_

 _You start to freeze as horror looks you right between_

 _The eyes_

 _You're paralyzed_

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

Chloe runs over to the camper as she hears growling come from where Michael was standing

 _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to_

 _Strike_

 _You know it's thriller, thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life inside a killer_

 _Thriller tonight_

 _You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere_

 _Left to run_

 _You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see_

 _The sun_

 _You close your eyes and hope that this is just_

 _Imagination_

 _But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up_

 _Behind_

 _You're out of time_

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

Michael has turned into a where cat and is searching for Chloe. Little does he know, he is going to seal their fates this very night. He finds her locked in the camper that they brought with them.

 _There ain't no second chance against the thing with_

 _Forty eyes_

 _You know it's thriller, thriller night_

 _You're fighting for your life inside a killer_

 _Thriller tonight_

He starts scratching at the door trying to get in when he finally is able to pry it right off of its hinges. Chloe can be heard screaming inside, but not from fear of him, but of herself.

 _Night creatures call_

 _And the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

 _There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time_

 _(They're open wide)_

 _This is the end of your life_

 _They're out to get you; there's demons closing in on_

 _Every side_

 _They will possess you unless you change the number on_

 _Your dial_

 _Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close_

 _Together_

 _All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on_

 _The screen_

 _I'll make you see_

 _That it's a thriller, thriller night_

She sits there in horror as her skin begins to turn a dark grey. Hair starts to grow, Everywhere. She hadn't realized that she herself was becoming a werewolf.

' _Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost  
_

 _Would ever dare try_

 _Girl, this is thriller, thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller_

 _Chiller_

 _Thriller here tonight_

 _That it's a thriller, thriller night_

 _'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost_

 _Would ever dare try_

 _Girl, this is thriller, thriller night_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller_

 _Darkness falls across the land_

 _The midnight hour is close at hand_

 _Creatures crawl in search of blood_

 _To terrorize y'awl's neighborhood_

 _And whosoever shall be found_

 _Without the soul for getting down_

 _Must stand and face the hounds of hell_

 _And rot inside a corpse's shell_

 _The foulest stench is in the air_

 _The funk of forty thousand years_

 _And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

 _Are closing in to seal your doom_

 _And though you fight to stay alive_

 _Your body starts to shiver_

 _For no mere mortal can resist_

 _The evil of the thriller_

Michael is finally able to rip of the door with one last effort, as he slumps into the camper. He sees everything perfectly fine when he goes to the bathroom to see if Chloe is in there. He is greeted by a crying werewolf in the corner of the shower. He closes the blinds and begins to go back to human form. Chloe also begins to shrink back to her original size and shape.

"Chloe, I didnt know you could be a werewolf?"

"Now do you believe me when I say I'm not like the other girls you have dated"

everything goes black as an eruption of applause audience comes into view. Michael and Ola Ray were standing on stage visibly exhausted. People were throwing flowers onto the stage as the curtain falls on Michael's last performance of the night.


End file.
